survival_horror_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Redfield
Chris RE= |-|UC= |-|CV= |-|REV= |-|RE5= |-|RE6= Gender Male Birth date 1973 Status Alive Member of Family/ Friends Claire Redfield (Sister) Jill Valentine (Friend) Barry Burton (Friend) Leon Scott Kennedy (Friend) Work with/ Partner Jill Valentine Albert Wesker Piers Nivans Jessica Sherawat Sheva Alomar Clive R. O'Brian Rebecca Chambers Occupation S.T.A.R.S. BSAA Appearance(s) Resident Evil Resident Evil: Code Veronica Resident Evil 5 Resident Evil 6 Resident Evil: Revelations Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Chris was once a pilot with the U.S. Air Force, where his unwavering conviction proved to be his downfall: He retired following a series of conflicts with superiors. He has been trained in the use of both helicopters and fixed-wing aircraft, and boasts high proficiency in the use of heavy firearms. These abilities resulted in his being scouted by the Raccoon City's elite special forces unit, S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics And Rescue Service), where he became a member of Alpha Team. Within the elite squadron, he took on the invaluable role og PM (Point Man). The unit was brought to an end, though, when it was betrayed by its very leader: Albert Wesker. In 1998, the infamous biohazard-later known as the "Mansion Incident"- unfolded from Arklay Research Facility, and Chris was one of its only survivors. Following that incident, he headed to Europe alone to try to find evidence that would take down Umbrella, the pharmaceutical company that had caused the incident and made its profits off the development of biological weapons. In December of that year, his sister Claire Redfield came to Paris looking for him, where she was captured by Umbrella. When Chris flew to Rockfort Island to save her, he had unexpected reunion with Wesker, through the business between them went unsettled yet again. Five years after the Mansion Incident, Chris and Jill Valentine traveled to Russia as part of the Private Regional Biohazard Containment Unit. Their mission was to take out a new type of B.O.W. being developed by Umbrella's Russian branch, codenamed T-A.L.O.S. As fate would have it, Wesker was infiltrating the facility at the very same time, but Chris and Jill never became aware of his presence. Umbrella fell soon after, but the use of B.O.W. in bioterror incidents continued to spread throughout the globe. To crush the last of Umbrella's legacy, Chris and Jill joined the infant BSAA to become part of the illustrious "Original Eleven." After Umbrella's collapse in 2003, it became clear that rogue researchers had succeeded in selling off company assets to the black market, with terrorist organizations and rival firms acquiring them. In response to this new threat, Chris and Jill helped co-found the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA), dedicating to stopping the creation and usage of bio-weapons. In 2005, a year after the infamous bioterrorist attack known as the Terragrigia Panic, the BSAA was informed about the resurrection of "Il Veltro", the bioterrorist organization that destroyed the aquapolis. In order to investigate this rumor, BSAA director Clive R. O'Brian sent Chris and his new partner, Jessica Sherawat, to a mountain range in Valkoinen Mökki, Finland, where Veltro's hideout was rumoured to be located. Once in the area, however, Jessica and Chris suddenly lost contact with the BSAA headquarters, forcing the two to proceed with the mission without radio support. In the meantime, Jill and Parker Luciani launched a rescue mission to the Mediterranean Sea to locate them. According with the last known coordinates issued by terminals, Jill and Parker learned that Chris and Jessica were somewhere in the ocean, possibly aboard a ship. This leads Parker and Jill to an investigation on the Queen Zenobia. Arriving in the peak of the mountain, Chris and Jessica witness a terrible crash of a cargo plane nearby. Searching the crash site, they find traces of a virus along with the mauled corpse of the pilot, who was suspected to be a Veltro operative. Following a path, Chris and Jessica rushed through a mining area, a shortcut to the hideout. While in the caves, they were attacked by several mutant wolves infected with the t-Abyss virus, then still unknown. During the combat, Chris' leg was injured, but he was still able to defeat the Fenrir pack with the help of Jessica. By the end of the caves, Chris and Jessica finally discover an air base used by Il Veltro as a hideout. Soon after this, O'Brian finally managed to contact his agents after the communication problem, being informed that the Il Veltro's is active once again. Chris and Jessica also receive bad news: Jill and Parker have gone missing during the last operation to find them. Based on the Veltro's resurrection, it was possible that Parker and Jill were captured by these terrorists. Immediately, Chris and Jessica returned to headquarters, taking a chopper and setting of on another mission to find the Veltro's ghost ship. However, there was no further information about the cruise ship's current location. Under Chris' suggestion, O'Brian sends operatives Keith Lumley and Quint Cetcham back to Valkoinen Mökki airport in order to find any data that should give the BSAA the exact coordinates of Queen Zenobia. This mission was accomplished, allowing Chris and Jessica to locate the cruise. Landing on the ship's deck, Chris and Jessica begin the search for their lost comrades, encountering hordes of mutants. However, they soon realize that this ship is actually the Queen Semiramis, a carbon-copy of Queen Zenobia. Revealing this mistake to O'Brian, Chris gets the actual location of Queen Zenobia. While approaching the Queen Zenobia in a boat, Chris and Jessica are attacked by an unknown sea monster, but they manage to frighten it off and ensure their entrance to the ship. Parker and Jill are finally encountered in the ship's Casino, where Jessica shoots an unarmed Veltro agent, much to Chris' surprise. The terrorist is killed, being revealed that he was in fact Raymond Vester, an FBC operative. After this, Chris partnered up with Jill again, heading to the ship's lab in order to stop the t-Abyss virus before it contaminates the sea, while Parker and Jessica search for a way to delay the Queen Zenobia sinking. Once in the labs, Chris and Jill managed to neutralize the t-Abyss virus once and for all while their actions are monitored by Morgan Lansdale, the mastermind behind the Terragrigia Panic. While escaping the sinking ship, Jill and Chris find a wounded Parker (shot in the leg by Jessica, Morgan's mole). However, they were unable to save him from seemingly falling to his death, although Parker managed to survive. Outside of the Queen Zenobia, they are attacked by the same giant B.O.W. that Chris and Jessica fought, but they manage to destroy it with the help of Kirk Mathison. However, the mission was not over yet. O'Brian came clean with Jill and Chris, telling all about the Veltro conspiracy orchestrated by himself. He also confirmed the existence of a third ship: Queen Dido. In order to retrieve a video that contain the proof of Morgan's schemes, Chris and Jill head for the Dido's remains beneath Terragrigia ruins, discovering that Jack Norman, leader of Il Veltrom is still alive inside the wreckage. Filled with vengeance against Morgan, Norman injected himself with the t-Abyss virus, becoming the powerful "Ultimate Abyss". During the fight, Chris and Jill are able to destroy the creature, retrieving Norman's PDA and revealing the truth about Terragrigia, causing Morgan's arrest and the decline of FBC. In 2006, Chris and Jill received a tip off from a reliable source detailing former Umbrella founder Oswell E. Spencer's location, and the pair intended to raid his hideout and arrest him for questioning. Entering the estate, it was not long before they discovered the bodies of Spencer's bodyguards, who had already been brutally killed through "unconventional means". Both of them had to survive and endure numerous puzzles and traps built on the estate, whilst fighting off the multiple Guardians of Insanity which relentlessly pursued them throughout their mission. Whilst proceeding through the estate's gardens, they fell through an old bridge and landed in the sewers below, losing most of their equipment in the process. Defenseless, the agents relied solely on their wits to outsmart and eliminate the remaining Guardians of Insanity before making their escape from the sewer. When they arrived at the last hallway in the estate, they discovered more of his bodyguards horrifically murdered outside the entrance. When they opened the last door where Spencer could be hiding, they were greeted by Wesker, who had just killed Spencer a few minutes before they came in. A brief battle soon followed. Although the two put up a fight, both Chris and Jill were easily beaten by Wesker's super-human powers, and just as Wesker was about to deal the blow that would end Chris' life, Jill launched herself at Wesker, hurling the pair through the nearby window and into the chasm beyond the cliff the mansion was built upon. Chris could do nothing as he watched his partner fall to her death. The BSAA conducted a three-month search for Jill's body, with no success. As a result, Jill Valentine was officially declared dead in the line of duty. For the next 3 years, Chris refused to believe that Jill had died, and put himself into every mission available, with the hope of finding some kind of lead to Jill's whereabouts. Chris eventually got wind of some rumors saying Jill was still alive, although he was never able to confirm the rumors until 2009. In 2009, Chris received information from BSAA's African branch that large-scale B.O.W. (bio-organic weapons) trading was going down in the Kijuju Autonomous Zone. He volunteered to join Alpha Team on their mission to arrest the ringleader, Ricardo Irving. Motivating him was not just a passion for the total eradication of bioterror, but a desire to find clues to the location of his former partner, Jill, who was declared dead years before. He's built up his body from earlier missions out of his desire to settle a score with Wesker. The last time Chris met him was in the course of his mission to infiltrate the estate of Spencer. He had been helpless against. Wesker then, and as a result, that mission became Jill's last. In 2013, he was the leader of Alpha Team until he suffered post-traumatic amnesia and wound up a belligerent drunk in the underbelly of Eastern Europe. Around this time, a biohazard outbreak in China shocks the world. Piers Nivans, his teammate on Alpha, finds Chrs and convinces him to resume his leadership role in the BSAA. Despite his memory loss, Chris retains the fortitude and leadership skills that make him one of the BSAA's top agents.